Intermediate Filaments (IFs) are important structural elements of the eukaryotic cytoskeleton and nucleoskeleton. They represent one of the largest gene families, with over 70 genes coding for different IF that are tissue type specific and expressed in a developmentally regulated manner. They provide stability as well as mechanical resilience to the cell cytoskeleton. Recent studies on their interaction with other cytoskeletal and nucleoskeletal elements provide important insights into their unique role in structure and function of cells in many different tissues. Recent biomedical research has demonstrated that defects in IF are responsible for a great many human diseases ranging from blistering skin diseases to muscular dystrophy and premature aging disorders. These findings, combined with recent studies showing the regulation of protein biosynthesis by keratins and transcription control by lamins demands a revision of the classical view of IF proteins as primarily structural proteins and necessitates linking IF research to other research communities with an interest in protein folding, inflammation and signaling. The upcoming GRC on IF proteins is designed to expose established IF research groups to researchers from different fields, offering an opportunity to investigate complex problems such as the role of IF in cardiac, skeletal muscle and neurodegenerative diseases.